


Like a Dance

by Anonymous



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master and Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures he'd be good at this. Just like everything else Hiko does.</p><p>Warning: For very porny sex between Kenshin and his Master . Basically PWP.</p><p>(First part of the Uke! Kenshin Collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dance

"Shi-shisou!"

Kenshin gasped as he was sat on his master's lap. He spasmed when the hilt of Hiko's cock entered him entirely in one go, reaching that pleasure spot in the first thrust. Stars shot in his eyes and he felt like he could almost come 

He had been prepared meticulously by his shisou, but the pleasurable stretchings absolutely didn't prepare him for this. He felt he was being reamed from the inside and there was a pain from having to accommodate a size such as that of his master's but the pain was completely overshadowed by the pleasure and he groaned as he felt his entire nerves on aphrodisiac fire.

He felt another thrust and he moaned noisily, mildly embarrassed at having his shishou hear such a wanton sound coming from him, but couldn't help as that spot inside of him was hit again and again.

Hiko jumped Kenshin on his cock and thrusted deeper inside until every area around the prostrate wasn't spared. The moans coming from the redhead tasted like the best sake to his ears . Each jump and thrust made the slighter man groan. Kenshin's body was losing that fine tuned control he had honed since he was eight to the very man who taught him how to regain it after losing everything else. Calloused hands gripped his shisou's arms tightly that Hiko was sure there'll be blood in the morning.

Hiko repeated the almost brutal pace. When it looked like Kenshin was about to come, he stopped.  
Kenshin groaned at the abrupt stop. 

"Baka deshi. Stop lazing around and put your share of the effort " Hiko gruffed in his usual annoying, abrasive voice but there was something else in his voice.

Kenshin tried to glare but knew he couldn't let his master do all the work in this lovemaking. He took deep breathes and steadied himself on Hiko's arms, then plunged himself on his master's cock.

Each plunge Kenshin took, he spasmed. His insides gripped hard around the intrusion. He was twitching from the overstimulation, and it sent little vibrations that made the friction oh so more wonderful but more difficult to focus. Kenshin had to slow down some points when the friction was just too right, but he continued impaling himself unto his master's cock. He didn't want to seem like he couldn't take it, even though…well…he technically couldn't as he felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of his master's cock.

Hiko watched enraptured, as his apprentice slid himself faster on his cock even when he struggled to breathe. He rested his forehead on Hiko, not even coming up to his chin. Shallow puffs of air feathered his pectorals, tickling Hiko. The heated groans, the strength of the thrusts and the lips pillowing on his chest brought a heat into his groin. Kenshin was even unconsciously kissing his chest or whatever his mouth could latch on. Hiko groaned. His baka deshi would be the death of him, he decided. However, he'd had thought it'd be through the passing of the succession technique and not through an overindulgence of sex and stimulation.

"Enough." He demanded, making his voice loud and strong even though he was struggling not to throw back his apprentice unto the futon and fuck him senselessly. He prided himself on his mountain-sized control. Dammit. But no other master had to deal with a student as hot headed and ludicrously sexy as Kenshin. 

He pushed Kenshin away by the shoulders. A small pop was heard as Kenshin's lips was disconnected. A strand of saliva still connected from Kenshin's mouth to one of Hiko's nipples. Hiko watched fascinated and bemused by his apprentice's actions despite himself and was sorely tempted to claim those wet lips but held himself back.

They moved against each other in a sinew of sweat and muscles. As each thrust down another trusted up and they built a rhythm, met halfway, met in midstroke , met when one is down and brought it up. Until they could tell where the other wanted and move along to meet it. 

It was like a dance. When one skilled swordsman met and fights another, the resulting clash of swords would hold a rhythm, like a dance, as the other tries to match his moves to the other's and the pull and push melded together to form a symphony.Of moves, of breathes, of ki.

The sparks of pleasure layered one atop the other until it formed waves, waves that made Kenshin's mind turn to a white haze of his senses burning with intense pleasure . His wails echoed in the little space of the cabin and his cries engulfed by the hot mouth above his as he moaned through the kiss devouring him and the spasms that were wrecking havoc on his body and wringing muffled screams from his throat. 

They collapsed in a pile of limbs. 

Kenshin took deep breathes, and stayed listlessly on the futon, not moving until he breathed in at least a half of the air back to his lungs.

He turned and tilted his head, wondering when he had started hugging his shishou in what could be described - he blushed- as a lover's embrace. 

Hiko raised his eyebrow.

"You've become embarrassed only now?" And he huffed.

"Blush anymore and you'd rival the redness of an oiran's face paint."

Kenshin flushed. He had less control over his body during sex then he would have liked Or else he wouldn't have been so clingy towards his master. 

Hiko just sighed and let Kenshin stay there.

"For now, let's rest. But tomorrow we'll start with your training after you do the cooking." 

Kenshin thanked him for letting him stay and allowing him to go back in the first place.

He slept peacefully into his shishou's arms, briefly remembering the times such as this when Hiko had embraced himwhen he was young and having nightmares promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next would be Sano then Tomoe. With Kenshin bottoming.


End file.
